A Stage for Nobility and Demon Kings
by Majin Blues
Summary: A once in a lifetime event that two individuals who have similar aims play a game of chess and discover something about one another.


"So instead of challenging a noble to a game of chess, this one chose to challenge you instead?" A dark blue haired youth asked.

"I must admit this is a first, I admit but if he is like the others who look down me for age then he too will fall victim just like all the rest have," his friend replied with cool confidence.

The two were traveling via the blue haired youth's motorcycle down a long expanse of beautiful countryside. The fact that they were summoned to European territories struck them as odd since they were residing at Area 11, or formerly Japan. The estate was still a few kilometers away but they were on the private property of the noble who issued the challenge. In fact the man had took care of all the expenses just to play the game in person.

The two teens were greeted by a woman in glasses who wore her brown hair down and was in an aristocratic maroon military uniform. "Greetings Rivalz Cardemonde and Lelouch Lamperouge, His Excellency is honored to have you here." The woman bowed before the teens before continuing on. "If there is anything you need during your stay here please ask for me and I will be happy to assist you. My name is Lady Une."

The two exchanged looks then nodded. "Thank you for your generous offer however I wish to meet my mystery opponent if I may," Lelouch said in response.

"Very well, please follow me." The woman took the lead. "And do please be cautious. Our security is watching your every move while you are here." She warned them while specifically looking at the black haired teen. It was clear she was wary of him but for what reason she couldn't figure out.

Lelouch smiled harmlessly in an attempt to sway such suspensions, even if they were in valid. "Thank you for the consideration you have shown us. I hope to repay your kindness by giving my opponent the toughest battle he has ever had."

Lady Une smirked at the boldness of the of her master's opponent. "Then you have quite a steep hill to climb however I do wish you luck." The three walked in silence except for the occasional sounds of Rivalz showing how liked such and such piece or how the beautiful the layout was or how the nature seemed to also blend in with unique look of old artisan styles of the past.

"For someone who comes from the distinguished Ashford Academy to praise my estate that much and so openly, I must say it is a little humbling," an eloquent sounding voice said as the owner made his way from the shadows. As the man made himself known to his visitor's his features became visible. The man wore a uniform much like the woman that had been their guide save for the fact he favored blue and white. He had dark blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and an air of authority that did little to diminish his smile. "Lelouch, its a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. I'm Treize Khushrenada."

 _'Treize Khushrenada, I don't think I'd even forget such a name,'_ Lelouch thought to himself. "Thank you for taking care of our arrangements so we could have this meeting."

The man chuckled at the student's behavior. "Think nothing of it. Now before we have our game, Lady Une would you kindly please escort young Cardemonde inside where he may begin enjoying his feast."

"Right away Mr. Trieze," she said as the woman bowed with a smile. The other student began to argue at first until the vast amount of food was shown to the young man who gave in easily as he began consuming vast amounts of food with gusto.

"Your friend is quite the glutton," Trieze remarked as he turned away from the unsightly scene.

"Rivalz is... Rivalz I suppose." Lelouch too turned away from his friend as the unfortunate Lady Une had the misfortune of taking care of his friend. _'Note to self, apologize to Lady Une before leaving,'_ the young man mentally noted to himself. "May I ask as to why you wanted to play our match alone?"

"I wanted to have our duel of wits in the garden alone. You can learn much about a man in the way he plays your favored game, don't you agree?" The aristocrat glanced toward the student.

"I do," the teen responded and followed his host to an area that he had arranged for their game. "Do you have a preference, Mr. Khushrenada?"

"I am fond of the color white and if I remember correctly you are fascinated with 'dark knights.'" Trieze hinted, making the youth swallow harshly.

 _Does he suspect me of being with the Black Knights or is he implying something else?_ "Black is fine." Lelouch said cautiously.

Trieze began by moving several vital pieces early in the game where as Lelouch countered by moving pawns instead of his other pieces. "Why did you use your pawns that way if you don't mind me asking?"

"While others may see them as useless pieces I see them as valuable parts of my resistance," Lelouch replied before catching himself.

The noble smirked at the misstep but choose to let it slide. "I see, however it is nobility's obligation to protect those who cannot and help them find peace." That said Treize captured a bishop.

"That may be true but the idea of Noblesse Oblige is a foreign concept to many of the ruling class." Lelouch replied with disdain while capturing a rook. "It is the will of the people that will lead to a better tomorrow for all."

 _'Interesting, Lelouch vi Britannia. Is that your real ideals or is it just a show for you to fool others to make your own dream come true instead?'_ Trieze was interested in this child , no this young man, in the same way the gundam pilots interested him. The two continued playing and observing one another as each move spoke about their ideals. Trieze would also evaluate the situation and appeared to always look at potential moves his opponent would make several turns from his own where as Lelouch would alternate offense and defense to attempt to throw off his advisory and counter if the risk was worth the reward.

Lelouch was now relentlessly attacking with his queen now that is able to move. Trieze continued to bait Lelouch with valuable pieces which the teen capitalized on only to find it surrounded. _'Damn, I should have seen that coming. I have gotten use to the fact that my queen is stronger than the code name he had given her.'_ The student then figured that if he could distract his opponent then he could save it from its current predicament.

Trieze raised a brow at the youth as he moved his king into possible danger. "Now that is curious," he commented aloud.

"If the king doesn't move, then his subjects won't follow." The teen replied. Trieze debated and smiled and decided to play along. He moved one piece after another to attempt to capture Lelouch's king only for his pieces to fall. The two continued on with Trieze maintaining his formation and Lelouch actively seeking to defeat his enemy but was making no headway.

"I do believe we have hit a stalemate," Trieze commented.

The teen studied the situation for several seconds and came to the same conclusion. "I never met an opponent who could make such a heated game come to this conclusion before." Lelouch admitted.

The game had gone on longer than either had anticipated and it had long since night stolen the remaining rays of the sun. "It would seem that it has grown rather dark. You two are welcome to stay until the morning." The elder of the two chess players and host offered to the two teens.

"No, we'd best head back soon as possible. I have obligations I have to attend to after all," Lelouch bowed as he declined the offer. The host nodded and watched as his guests set themselves on the journey back to the academy, one of them anyway.

"So that is Zero," Lady Une said as she appeared by her master's side.

"He is knowledgeable and tactful however I wonder if he can become the devil the world needs him to be." Trieze thought aloud. "Well it is not my place to act in his play. My stage is elsewhere, along with those five pilots from outer space." The woman nodded in agreement.

 _'Mister Trieze, the world needs and desires your rule so I will do what I must to make it happen."_ Lady Une vowed to herself as they walked back to their separate rooms.


End file.
